Brooklyn Robo Yard
The Brooklyn Robo Yard is a 200-acre site in Brooklyn, New York, in Wallabout Basin, a semicircular cutout of the East River, between where the Manhattan and Williamsburg Bridges once stood. For almost all of recorded American history, the area was dedicated to heavy industry. In the early 1800s, the U.S. government purchased the property and transformed the old docks into an active Navy shipyard. At its peak, during World War II, the Brooklyn Navy Yard employed 70,000 men and women, and was in operation twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. Numerous vessels important to history were produced at the Brooklyn Navy Yard, including the USS Iowa, the USS Maine, the USS Missouri, and the USS North Carolina. The Brooklyn Navy Yard were hit hard following the conclusion of World War II, when the American economy downshifted from wartime economy to peacetime economy. The U.S. government no longer needed the workforce that had been employed, and thousands lost their jobs as a result. Furthermore, the yard itself became redundant, and the government soon sold the site, decommissioning it in 1966 and selling it to the City of New York. The site went through numerous owners until purchased by RobCo Industries in 2068. Among them were various private manufacturing, repair and shipping companies, New York’s largest community-funded farm and apiary, and a movie theater. After being purchased by RobCo Industries, the site was renamed the Brooklyn Robo Yard, and became home to a RobCo subsidiary, Bot Tech. The site became a proving ground for experimental upgrades to RobCo’s two major robot lines, the protectron and the sentry bot. Among some prototypes included Protectrons equipped with gatling lasers mounted on their arms, sentry bots armed with gauss miniguns instead of normal miniguns, robots equipped with jetpacks and levitation platforms, and mainframe links between individual units allowing for cooperation. The Brooklyn Robo Yard was targeted during the Great War by the Chinese, like most other important sites in New York City. The weapons did not hit their intended target, as Robert House had the site fitted with high-powered laser cannons with a mainframe and satellite link. Much like how House saved much of Las Vegas, the Robo Yards were also saved from complete and wholesale destruction. Because of many other sites nearby were hit by Chinese weapons, the Brooklyn Robo Yard was heavily damaged by the blast radiuses from those nuclear strikes. In the years since the Great War, the former Brooklyn Robo Yard remains dangerous. An unknown number of robots not only survived intact, but are active, patrolling the ruins of the Robo Yard was well as the bunkers and complexes beneath it. Local wastelanders are aware of the danger the robots pose, and as a result, know to not approach the site. The Machinists, a small faction of engineers and robotics experts active in The Bronx that operate homemade robots and automations, have recently learned of the site and covet the Pre-War robotic secrets found within. They have only once approached the site, sending a band of their ‘stalkers’ to scout the area, but are determined to eventually send a group of their machines large enough to penetrate into the site and return with useful information and technology. Category:New York Category:Sites Category:Places